


Unusual

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Cardiophilia, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Minishot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He loves the sound — Viktor's heartbeat. Comforting, mesmeric and tormenting all in one.





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN. Now I never heard of "heartbeat kink" or cardiophilia being a thing, so I did some research and ended up trying it out to the prompt for " **[Yuuri Katsuki/Victor Nikiforov - heartbeat kink](https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=71281#cmt71281)** " off the yurionicekink dreamwidth! Never had the opportunity to try my hand there, and I figured why the hell not! Right? This is more like a minifill but whatever... anyway, hope everyone enjoyed! Any thoughts/comments appreciated! :)

 

*

He loves the sound.

Viktor's _heartbeat_.

This fetish isn't qualified as " _normal"_ — Yuuri has already figured that much out. " _Normal"_ people don't get erect by the obvious sensation of a pulse thudding against them. " _Normal"_ people don't ask their partners to run up and down stairs before intercourse, just for the foreplay.

"It's okay — I don't mind, _milyj_ ," Viktor huffs.

He collapses onto the bed, giggling a little when Yuuri presses his wet, warm lips to Viktor's exposed belly. He rucks up his husband's tee-shirt, pressing another kiss to Viktor's hipbone.

Yuuri can feel it best when Viktor lies down, hooking his legs carelessly around Yuuri's waist, trying to not wiggle while the other man touches an ear to Viktor's chest, Yuri's mouth holding against Viktor's wrist, and — oh, _yes yesyes_ —

It's a comforting sound… yet, mesmeric and tormenting, timed with hitches in Viktor's breath.

He's a whining, incoherent _mess_ when Yuuri groans into an open-mouthed kiss, arching, hips rubbing down onto Viktor underneath him. Their cocks side-by-side against Viktor's abs, slippery with pre-cum and thrusting unsteadily.

To _feel_ Viktor's heart like this, beating without hitch or interruption, masterful, _alive_ …

To not to be judged, being loved.

Yuuri figures he's okay with being _not_ _so_ normal.

*

 


End file.
